Falanta
Falanta is the homeworld of ErrorLandia, an independent empire spanning several planets and moons. Just like pre-KL Earth, it is a beautiful place which hosts a rich, diverse ecosystem and plenty of water. Travelers are welcome to come and go, preferably to see what exotic foods and animals they have to offer. The birds are colorful and chirp music, the land animals are fun to watch, and the small islands simply teem with adventure. ErrorLandia tries to keep as many wildlife conservation areas as possible so that future generations and travelers can know what the planet once was. Vacation material? Definitely. Since the fall of the Confederation, tensions between land masses have easened, thankfully, and you could get a story out of any visit to the beach. The local populations are also pretty chill and crime doesn’t happen very often. Here’s hoping it stays that way. Colonization At an undetermined point in the Colonial Wars, likely before the year 2390, Falanta’s name was derived from the city of Atlanta in Florida. Its satellite name was ‘Kepler-83f’, as that was the first satelitte to pass it and take pictures. The WolvesLandian Republic came to this planet first, and was originally used as a sort of military hideout. Geography Falanta has plenty of small islands to explore, some of which hold large mountains. While there are plenty of minor islands, some landmasses are bigger than Texas, which are where plenty of people live and cities are built. Falanta is also home to deep and vast oceans. The Great Falantic Ocean (being the largest), the Andesic Ocean (a close second), and the New Pacific Ocean (home to a cluster of small islands) are prime examples. Conservation Efforts Wind, solar, and natural gas energy are pretty much the only power plants allowed by law, to conserve the planet‘s natural purity. If even one coal plant is constructed, it will be torn down, and nuclear plants are only seen in giant cities where the government believes they are needed. People caught hunting without a liscense will be shot on sight. Poaching is already illegal on most other planets without absurd amounts of dangerous wildlife, but ErrorLandia takes this a step further; they have rangers who camp out around habitats and move around daily. It pays pretty good for a second-rate job, too. Cigarettes, pipes, cigars, and especially vaping products such as juuls, are forbidden. Special rounds are used by police officers just for rendering juuls dysfunctional. Because of the health risks they present, people who smoke are seen as bad people who are unworthy of being called “friend”. Known Wildlife * Spelunkrat- Small rodents known for digging impressive tunnel complexes from one point to another * Gladiator Beetle- Though nowhere near as large as Hercules Beetles, they are very docile to make up for it. Males sport long horns and a tough elytra for sparring while females are smooth, similar to the Rhinoceros Beetle. Also are more likely to fight over mates or food. * Falantan Sabre Tooth- Tough, large cats which roam the colder islands. They are vicious predators who travel in streaks, similar to tigers. * Uncommon House Cat- Social and cute cats that are usually seen around suburban areas. They love to be petted by people and swim. Make for great pets! * Fire Wolf- Extremely territorial. These wolves are characterized by their bright orange fur, which resembles fire. They are some of the only animals that can be tamed successfully, and make good companions for liscensed hunting. * Rock Tortoise- Large tortoises native to mountainous islands. They are often mistaken for rocks and surprisingly tolerant of human presence. * Twin-tailed Ghzora- Reptiles that resemble two-tailed dragons. This is believed to give them an edge for hunting down food in the water. It is very dangerous to approach one of these alone, as they can move surprisingly fast. * Tribal Dart Frog- While all dart frogs are known for being poisonous and brightly colored, this particular dart frog has a single, colorful feather that grows on its head. They also spit their venom (which is strong enough to kill a man unless treated within a week), but they prefer not to fight unless larger animals are trespassing near one of their nests or get caught in in the crossfire. Dart Frog Chieftains also exist, and they have an additional white feather, symbolizing their status as the leader of a tribe. It bears a resemblance to head feathers worn by Native Americans. In addition, Tribal Dart Frogs with different head feathers can sometimes be seen fighting eachother, which suggests the existence of “factions” and rivalry between these frogs as they fight for dominance in the dense rain forests. * Green Vulture- Much like vultures found on Earth, these vultures feast on dead, decaying, or weakened prey. However, unlike their desert-dwelling relatives, they fly over forests and are far braver to swoop down when their prey is in sight. * Stalker Wolf- Along with Fire Wolves, they are tameable. They are far more cunning and strategic than them, though not as physically strong. * Jackpie- Large creatures with dragon-like features. They are similar to that of bears, as they are very territorial and protective of their young. * Tretzel- Beautiful jade birds with rainbow feathers and large wings. They are very intelligent and social, as rich people can own them and teach them short phrases or pick-up lines. * Purple Macaw- Similar to macaws seen on Earth, but are primarily purple. They are kept as pets by a fair amount of people. * Etruscan King Crab- Crabs with an elongated cranium. Though it provides no advantage whatsoever, the ones with longer bodies are more likely to find a mate. This is reminiscent of Etruscan depictions of humans, and their legs make for great seafood. * Wizal (Why-zaal) Shark- A mid-size predator found within Falanta’s deeper oceans. For whatever reason, they like to snack on KL clones that swim too far out into the water. It suggests that the blood that some of their favorite food fish contain have a similar elemental composition to LCOAM. This makes the shark a heated subject of debate. * Hertze’s Piranha- Named after Jeffery Hertze, a famous marine biologist who lived on Falanta. This species of piranha was the first animal he had ever studied. * Opal Perch- Named such because their eyes resemble tiny little opals. They are native to smaller lakes found on Falanta, where they steal bait from fishermen. * Goldhead- Like steelheads (or rainbow trouts) native to Lake Erie, but gleam a golden yellow. They love to jump out of the water to display their shiny scales. Trivia * “Eripore” is a sort of play on Earth cities, namely Erie and Singapore, combined into one name. * The Andesic Ocean gets its name from Andesite, an igneous rock type found on Earth. Gallery Falanta-1.png Falanta-0.jpeg Falanta Map.jpeg Category:Planets Category:Roleplay Planets